Everything You Want
by Nelly-kun
Summary: It's been so long people! This is the fic I promised Seiitsu, and the only one of this kind I will write. Koumi/Jyoumi


Everything You Want

Everything You Want

This is for Seiitsu that actually was able to persuade me into writing a Koumi/ Jyoumi story ( I can't believe I am though) Hey Seii, this is my first try at this coupling, so don't hate me if it sucks. I tried my best. 

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_ _

A 20 year-old Mimi Tachikawa sat on the park bench, sobbing. Her long chestnut-brown hair flowing around her as the autumn breeze blew. The orange, red, and brown leaves flew about in the wind, along with her crystal-like tears. 

"Why? Why did this happen?" she cried. 

_ _

You never could get it 

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_ _

"Koushirou………" 

"Mimi?" someone asked from above her. Mimi's head snapped up as she was startled out of her sorrow. "Mimi what's wrong?" the tall, blue-haired man asked her. 

"Jyou……" Mimi murmured, her eyes starting to fill up with even more tears. Jyou Kido took a seat next to his dear friend. Mimi had all out started crying, burying her face in Jyou's shirt. Jyou, startled, hesitantly put his arms around Mimi, stroking her hair. 

_ _

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

You howl and listen 

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_ _

" Mimi will you please tell me what's wrong?" Jyou pleaded. He hated to see Mimi cry. 

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why _

After a few minutes of crying, Mimi finally calmed down. Sniffling a little, she looked at Jyou. 'My god he is so handsome…' she thought to herself. Blushing a little at her thoughts, he averted her eyes from his gaze and looked down. 'Come on Mimi! This is Jyou we're talking about here.' 

"Mimi?" Jyou asked again, softly. ' I wish she would tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing her so depressed. She looks beautiful when she's happy.' 

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Jyou gently lifted Mimi's face with his palm. "Please tell me what's wrong…" he said. Mimi took a deep breath, "It's about Koushiro……" she softly said. 

" What about Koushiro?" asked Jyou ' If he hurt you Mimi I swear I'll kill him' he thought angrily. 

" He… he… " Mimi choked. 'Koushiro…' she thought. 

" He what Mimi?" 

" Koushiro is……" Mimi sobbed out hysterically, "Koushiro's dead Jyou!" Jyou stood there, dumbfounded. 

_ _

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

" Koushiro's dead?" Jyou asked, still not believing what Mimi had just told him. Mimi sadly nodded. 

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

Jyou blinked back his tears and looked at the distraught Mimi. " I'm so sorry Mimi" he whispered. 

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return _

" Don't worry Mimi, I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Jyou said softly to her. Mimi looked at him, thinking about what Koushiro told her to do before he died in her arms. 

* Flashback *

" Mimi" Koushiro coughed. He had just been in a car accident. Koushiro was walking down the street with her, and was hit by a car as he pushed her out of harms way. 

" Save your strength Koushiro. We need to get you to the hospital." Mimi said as she started to get up. Koushiro caught her arm. 

" Wait…" he breathed. Mimi turned to look at him " Promise me that (cough) you'll go to Jyou… when I'm gone?" he was able to choke out over the blood pouring out of his mouth. 

" Don't say that Koushiro! You'll make it, I'm sure!" she started sobbing. Koushiro wiped her tears with a dirty hand. He cradled her cheek in his palm, his eyes drooping more and more as time passed. 

" Please Mimi…… promise me? Jyou will… take care of you…… I trust him…… please?" it was getting harder for Koushiro to talk. Tears were pouring out of Mimi's eyes, cascading down her rosy cheeks. She nodded her head, staring into Koushiro's mysterious black eyes. He smiled at her. " That's my Mimi. Can I have… one more smile?" Mimi smiled sadly at Koushiro, wishing that this hadn't happened. Koushiro's smile broadened a little bit more. 

" Remember to go to… Jyou, Mimi. And remember that I… I love you and I always will… Goodbye, my dear, sweet Mimi… I'll never for…get …… you" he sighed his last word as his eyes closed and his body went limp. The hand that cradled Mimi's cheek went cold, and dropped to his side. 

" No…" Mimi whispered. "No, no, no… Koushiro…" she whispered again. " KOUSHIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out again. 

  
* End Flashback *

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_ _

" He told me to come to you. He said that you'd take care of me…" Mimi whispered. 

" I know. He made me promise a while ago to take care of you if he died of something besides old age" Jyou admitted. 

" I miss him Jyou…" Mimi whispered again. Jyou nodded. 

" But you can still love again Mimi. Because I love you Mimi…" Jyou felt like a burden had been lifted off his chest. 

" Jyou……" Mimi said. " I knew you loved me, but I don't love you." 

" That's alright Mimi. I just had to tell you. Now let's get you home alright." Jyou said. 'Maybe someday you will love me like I love you Mimi.'

Mimi nodded and stood up, walking side by side with Jyou to his home. 'Maybe someday I will love again Jyou, and I know who I'm falling in love with right now…' 

  And somewhere on a cloud, a redheaded genius looked down at the couple walking and smiled. Mimi turned her head to the sky as she heard these words spoken to her: 

" I know you'll love again Mimi. You and Jyou will be happy together, but don't forget me…" Mimi smiled, 'Thank you Koushiro…'

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know_

_ _

THE END!!!!

Author's Note: Okay it wasn't that bad was it? Hopefully not because this is the first and ONLY Mimoe I'll ever write k? Good you understand me. Hope you like the story Seiitsu! It took a long time to get it right!  See ya guys! ~ Greymon


End file.
